


i'd love to hear you call my name one more time

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if your past experience taught you one thing, it is that change is a constant part of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd love to hear you call my name one more time

“Shin-chan!”

His voice rings annoyingly in your ears, and his hand hits your back playfully. He must think it is a friendly gesture, but you think otherwise.

“Shin-chan.”

He passes you the ball smoothly, and you shoot it perfectly. Before you even realized it, the two of you are inseparable. It’s not as if it is your choice; it’s just that he is too clingy, and too important of a teammate, to actually push away.

“Shin-chan~”

He calls to you when you lose track of the time practicing your shots. You look at him, and he’s holding a towel and a bottle of water together with a warm smile.  _Time to go home,_  he says, and you join him in the rickshaw as the two of you ride into the night. And somehow, it already feels like home.

“…Shin-chan.”

He whispers your name hotly against your ears, he whispers it against your lips. You are in each other’s arms, and your hearts beat fast but as one. He whispers your name once more, but you stop it with a deeper kiss, pulling him closer, leaving no space between. You want more and you can’t get enough, but soon you pull away, because both of you don’t want to go beyond what you can’t control. He leans in and laughs against your mouth,  _I love you, Shin-chan,_  he says.

 

But if your past experience taught you one thing, it is that change is a constant part of life. How it is now will definitely not be the same in the future. And so you are not surprised when the smiles and the laughters and the kisses have become a lot less, but still you are left curled on your bed late at night, thinking where things have gone wrong when everything seemed so perfect before.

 

“I loved you, Shin-chan." You realize it's the last time you are going to hear him call you with that affectionate nickname. He smiles despite his tears. “But this is goodbye.”

He kisses you softly before he turns around to leave you behind. You both decide this is for the best, but it hurt nonetheless. You look at his retreating figure, and you are about to leave yourself, but he turns around one last time and waves his hand in the air. His smile is warm, and he looks even more beautiful basking in the afternoon sun. And you realize that once again, you have to let a beautiful thing go before you destroy it for good this time.

You raise your arm and wave back.  

There are people you have to let go of.

_I loved you, too._

This is goodbye.


End file.
